


no point in overthinking two bowls of ramen

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kitchen table sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: Sasuke has been stuck in a Zoom meeting all day and Naruto is trying to figure out why there are all kinds of presents being delivered.(a Valentine's Day special)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	no point in overthinking two bowls of ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> This story is super cheesy and smutty & I wrote it really quickly, but hopefully you'll have fun reading it!

Living together with Sasuke was, surprisingly, going great. He’d expected there to be fights, at least from time to time, but there wasn’t much of that. Then, when the lockdown started and they both had to work from home, he’d definitely expected some annoyed outburst from his boyfriend. Those didn’t come either. Instead, Sasuke just became more needy. It seemed that usually, Sasuke would get some time to calm down before coming home and he’d kiss Naruto casually by the time they saw each other again. Now, Sasuke almost launched himself at Naruto after particularly tiring Zoom meetings. The first time he watched how Sasuke, after a terrible meeting, pushed his laptop closed and walked towards him he’d thought he was in for some yelling. Instead Sasuke had climbed on top of his lap, hid his face in his nape and said: “I fucking hate everyone except from you.” 

Naruto had been _delighted._ He’d kissed all of Sasuke’s annoyance away, he’d fucked his lover until there could be no thoughts about work left. That’s how they’d been dealing. It was like he was in heaven. That didn’t mean that Sasuke didn’t work terrible hours, though. 

Like today. Naruto sat at the kitchen table, typing away on an article that didn’t even need to be finished anytime soon and watched as Sasuke replied to his colleagues. Sasuke seemed… particularly annoyed that his work was keeping him today. Sure, it was a little past six already and Naruto was getting a bit hungry but it wasn’t the first time that Sasuke worked that late. It was fine.

He watched as his boyfriend got his phone from his pocket and, away from his webcam, started typing away on it. Once in a while he’d glance down. Naruto almost expected a text, but he got none. That was okay, knowing Sasuke, he was probably working on two things at the same time. 

Shaking the tired feeling from his bones, he stood up. He started the coffee machine, put in a coffee pod, waited for the flickering light to turn blue, and then clicked it’s button. Just for the heck of it he got his own frog mug instead of Sasuke’s _boring_ one. When the machine finished the steaming cup of coffee he walked towards where Sasuke was sitting. Sasuke laid his phone away, glanced up at Naruto and mumbled a quick “Thank you.” 

He had bags underneath his eyes. 

Definitely tired. 

Definitely annoyed. 

Not with Naruto, though. It had taken him a while, but by now he realized that things were sometimes not his fault. He should have known this sooner; still took him a while. 

When he walked away, Sasuke started typing on his phone again. That was… kind of suspicious. Oh well–

”Don’t start dinner,” Sasuke mumbled, his microphone muted. “I don’t know when I’ll finish this meeting.” 

The bell rang at exactly the right time; when Naruto was getting really fucking bored. Sasuke was still in his Zoom meeting, looking more than annoyed and tense by now. As quickly as he possibly could, Naruto rushed to the door; anyone to talk to was _someone_ right now. 

He opened the door to see– a delivery man in a green hat. He was holding three paper bags. “Hello!” Naruto greeted happily. 

The man glanced at him. “Sasuke Uchiha?” 

“That’s us,” He said. That felt nice. _Sasuke Uchiha, that’s us._

The delivery man looked at the receipt in his hand intensely as he started talking. “Two times extra large miso ramen with extra beef, one normal miso ramen, one portion of vegetables, three portions of dumplings, two portion of spring rolls, one lava cake, one time the sweetened boba and one time the traditional boba.” 

Naruto stared at the man with his mouth slightly open. The man decided he didn’t have time for that and pushed the bags into Naruto’s hands. “Enjoy, mister Uchiha,” he mumbled before turning heel and getting back on his scooter. 

Why the hell had Sasuke gotten _this much food?_ And _Lava_ _cake_? What the hell was going on? Hadn’t Sasuke said that he shouldn’t start dinner because of his meeting? His boyfriend still seemed busy, talking business with a suppressed sign to be heard in his voice. 

Did Sasuke want to surprise him? Naruto placed the bags onto the kitchen table. He guessed he could get plates for all this food now that it was delivered anyway. There was no point in overthinking two large bowls of ramen. 

Actually, that’d be a good life motto. Something to get printen on a shirt, maybe. 

Before he could imagine any kind of design, though, the bell rang again. Maybe the delivery man, to tell them that this order wasn’t theirs. Then again… which one of their neighbors would order this much ramen?

He walked to the hallway again, this time with a bit more caution. When he opened the door he came face to face with Ino, who was smiling brightly. She was wearing her working apron. “Hey Naruto!” 

“Oh, hi Ino.”

The girl grinned at him and turned around. She got two big bouquets with sunflowers from the ground and held them out for him. “Special delivery!” She said. 

He stared at her for a second. “What?” 

“C’mon, take them. I want to go home as well! I made them specially for you. Do you like them?” 

“I– yes, they’re very pretty.” He took the bouquets from her hands. They really were beautiful. “Why, though?” 

She laughed lightly. “Because Sasuke’s a big drama queen, apparently. Also, we’re doing deliveries because the shop is closed right now.” 

He nodded slowly. “Ah– alright, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome! Thank god you’re the last, Sasuke has to treat me later for making me work longer than I wanted to.” 

He chuckled. “I’ll tell him.” 

“Thanks! Now go get your man!” With that, Ino gave a little wave and walked back to her van. She climbed into the seat and gave another excited wave as she drove away. Naruto– watched her go and stood still for a while. Holding to enormous bouquets. 

Very beautiful, fancy bouquets, that made him wonder if he had forgotten their anniversary. His own birthday perhaps? But no, that couldn’t be. Their anniversary was in summer and his birthday was in fall. 

Slowly he walked back inside. Sasuke’s working voice was still filling their house. He heard the last bit of the sentence “–point to discuss? Or was that everything?” And then, a few seconds later. “Okay, tell us.” 

Not yet. 

He wanted to hold Sasuke so fucking bad. He fetched a vase from one of the cabinets and filled it with water. Then he put the vase on the kitchen table and then placed the bouquets into it. Only then, he saw that there was a note stuck to one of the flowers. 

A note, that was good. 

That was probably something he could make sense of. Only– when he opened the note it said: ‘ _I’m sorry for today.’_

What the hell? What was Sasuke sorry for? Had he– had he done something he shouldn’t have? But he’d been home all day. He couldn’t have… cheated or something like that. 

He felt a little breathless from it all. 

There was something he was not seeing. But– could it have been Sasuke doing something wrong? They hadn’t had a fight in quite a long time. On top of that, Sasuke rarely apologized. This was… weird. He’d really like to say _‘There’s no point in overthinking two large bowls of ramen and big bouquets’_ but he was having a really hard time living by that.

“Okay then. I think that was the last of it–” He heard Sasuke say from the living room. “Please put your texts in the drive by three tomorrow. Goodbye.” Sasuke slammed his laptop closed as soon as he’d said the words. Naruto watched as Sasuke stood up, walked towards him directly with a tired look on his face. 

Naruto wanted to hold him so fucking bad.

He didn’t even have to ask, though. Sasuke dragged him into a deep kiss right away. He pulled Naruto in by the neck, letting his entire body sink into Naruto’s. Sasuke licked into his mouth desperately, caressing his ear softly. 

He was in _heaven._

When Sasuke pulled back they were both breathless. “Naruto,” Sasuke whispered. Something inside Naruto’s stomach exploded; how did his boyfriend sound so hot? It was unfair. “I’m sorry.” 

Ah– that again. 

He pecked Sasuke’s lips. He was a bit worried. “Hey, it’s okay. Actually–” This would sound really bad. “I don’t really know what you mean.” 

Sasuke pulled away. He stared at Naruto with wide eyes– ah shit. So it was something he should know. Maybe he should have lied. Maybe– ”You’re not upset?” Sasuke asked. 

“What? No?” 

“You were staring at me.” Sasuke said, confused. A blush was rising to his face. “I thought you were.” 

“No! Of course not, baby, why the hell would I be upset with you? Is that why you ordered all this stuff? I’m not complaining but I’m just– a bit confused– the flowers are really pretty but– you didn’t have to.” 

“I thought you were upset,” Sasuke repeated. “You usually care so much about Valentine’s Day, and I always forget it, so I wanted to do something this year, but then this shit pandemic–” What. What was going on. 

Sasuke was rambling.

Sasuke was being so fucking cute. 

He wanted to hold the other so so bad and– 

Valentine’s Day?

“What? It’s Valentine’s Day?!” 

Sasuke stared at him, dumbstruck. “Yes.” 

“What?! I didn’t get you anything! You know I love giving you stuff on Valentine’s Day! How the fuck– Wait, did you get me all this stuff for Valentine’s Day?” 

Sasuke nodded slowly. 

_Holyshit,_ his boyfriend was the fucking best. “Wait, but why did you say sorry?” 

“For glaring at a screen instead of giving you attention.” 

“You–” Naruto felt breathless. He loved the other so much. “Are so unbelievably sexy right now, you know that?” He pulled Sasuke in again. “Giving off major sugar daddy vibes with all these presents, hm.” He could feel himself grinning. It was starting to hurt, but there was no way he was going to stop. “You make me feel so happy, asshole. Hm… I want to do something for you.” 

“Hm–” Sasuke leaned in, a smirk on his lips. “I could think of a few things.” 

Naruto slowly, carefully, backed Sasuke up against the kitchen table. Then, with their noses almost touching and them breathing in each other’s air, he lifted Sasuke onto the table. “You’re so fucking good to me, I can’t believe you.” 

Sasuke didn’t bother replying, he dragged Naruto in for another kiss. Like always after a particularly annoying day, he felt like fire in Naruto’s hands. Sasuke didn’t leave room for soft kisses, pulling Naruto in closer as if his life depended on it. 

“Hm–Sas– the food.” 

Sasuke pulled his hair lightly. “Forget the food, fuck me.” 

_Okay then._ Even a hungry man couldn’t say no to that. _God,_ it had been torture watching his lover all day without being able to touch him. Sasuke was right; he would have been upset if he’d realized it was Valentine’s Day earlier on. 

Now he could only make up to Sasuke that he’d forgotten.   
All eyes on him. 

“I love you,” He whispered against Sasuke’s lips. While they were apart, he brought his hands to his own jeans. Sasuke whimpered against his lips when he noticed Naruto undoing his pants. He loved him like that; desperated, frustrated. “Turn around for me.” 

Sasuke breathed out, slipped off the table and turned around. Naruto bent his lover over the table gently, using one hand to hold him down and the other to slip his pants down. 

“Were you thinking about this today?”

Sasuke let out a shaky breath, pushing his hips up. 

“Hm? Were you thinking about me doing this to you?” 

Sasuke looked back at him. “Naruto, fucking– get started.” 

Naruto chuckled, sounding hoarse, and gripped Sasuke’s ass tightly. He spit onto his hand and rubbed his savilla onto Sasuke’s asshole. Then – judging by Sasuke’s moaning– too slowly, he pushed his thumb into his lover. 

“Hurry up,” Sasuke moaned out. 

Naruto took his thumb out, replaced it by two fingers. He gripped Sasuke’s hip tightly, pulling him onto his fingers. “You’re so pretty.” 

Sasuke pushed his face against the table, moaned whines against the wood. “Fuck me, please.” 

Naruto stretched Sasuke slowly, leaning over the other so that his cock was pushing against Sasuke’s leg. He moaned out softly, content. His chest was so full. So full of moments like this; having Sasuke like this in their own home. Being able to have Sasuke like this anytime he wanted. 

“Nar– you’re driving me– fucking insane.” 

Naruto chuckled softly against Sasuke’s skin. “We can’t have that now can we.” 

“Shut ah–” Naruto pulled out his fingers, then placed his cock against Sasuke’s opening. Sasuke moaned desperately, pushing his eyes closed as if he was hurting. 

“You good?” he whispered.

“Please just– fuck me.” _Fucking hell._

He grabbed onto Sasuke’s hip tightly and pulled Sasuke towards him while he pushed in. Sasuke cried out loudly. He was cursing, then seconds later he was moaning out Naruto’s name. There was honestly no sound more delightful than that. He rolled his hips, pushing into Sasuke even deeper. Sasuke’s hips arched up, letting Naruto get a better angle. 

He leaned in, onto Sasuke a little, and pulled his lover back by the hair. “Ah– so beautiful.” 

Sasuke moaned out a cry. Naruto placed his fingers onto Sasuke’s lower back, pushed him down a little, and then drove into him again. Sasuke moved with him as he thrusted into him roughly, probably bruising him with the rough wood of their kitchen table. Sasuke didn’t seem bothered, he moaned out with a pained look on his face. 

“Naru–” Sasuke was gripping the table for something to hold onto. 

“I’m here.” He whispered.

“I want to c– ah–” 

Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hair, held both of his hips. “Want me to take care of you?” 

Sasuke shook his head, his eyes red and dark. Lust blown. 

So Naruto didn’t. He placed both hands on Sasuke’s hips and pulled him onto his lap, over and over again. He pushed himself into Sasuke while moaning out all the sweet compliments Sasuke had heard a thousand times by now. “My _everything. I’m– can I–”_

“Ah! Fuck.” Sasuke nodded heavily, with everything he still had in him it seemed. He was shivering, gripping the table as if he’d fall if he didn’t. 

“Ah– baby– I love you– I–” Naruto tried to hold Sasuke upright as he fell apart, slowly riding out his orgasm against the warm skin of his lover. “Sasuke–”

“Hm?” 

Naruto chuckled softly, letting himself lean onto Sasuke for a second. “I like you so much.” 

“Hm. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Naruto laughed brightly. _Happy Valentine’s Day indeed._

While Naruto cleaned the table (thoroughly), Sasuke heated up their dinner. Both of their bodies still felt sore, but Sasuke seemed to be in a way better mood than he’d been in before. His cheeks were slightly red and he had the smallest smile on his face. It was one one the most beautiful expressions, in Naruto’s opinion. Just… content, soft. 

Naruto walked towards the kitchen counter, placing his hand on Sasuke’s hips as he reached for the plates. Sasuke leaned into the touch. “Almost done,” Sasuke mumbled. 

Naruto placed his chin against Sasuke’s shoulder, humming against his skin. “Smells good.” 

He knew that this was mainly his favourite and he really appreciated Sasuke getting it for him. He kind of wanted to kiss the other again. 

Sasuke turned to him, curiously. “You want both of your bowls of ramen at once?”

Naruto chuckled, pushing his lips against Sasuke’s neck and kissing him softly. “Hm, yeah, I do. Thanks.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
